


Appreciation

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha liked the Hurricanes. And they seemed to like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> What is my life. Inspired by Tripp constantly gushing over Sasha.

Being on the Hurricanes was a lot different than the Capitals. Sasha felt wanted again. His teammates welcomed him to the team and even defended him. The fans always cheered him on. Everyone it seemed loved him. Even the commentators. 

Tripp showered his face with kisses while the dim hallway light flickered above them.

"You were so good. You were on fire." His hands were roaming over Sasha's torso trying to get under his post game suit. 

"Tripp..." Sasha trailed off casting a worried glance down the hallway. He didn't put up too much of a fight though. Tripp's hands were warm on Sasha's skin, still flushed from game time adrenaline. Tripp didn't seemed very concerned either and had turned his affections from Sasha's face to his neck. 

Sasha bit his lip to keep in the embarrassing squeak that almost left his mouth.

"That beautiful pass you made. And that goal god best one of the season." Tripp muttered his breath hot against Sasha's neck. His hand was working on Sasha's tie loosening it to tug his collar open more to further mouth down his neck. Sasha had scored but it certainly wouldn't be on any highlight reel. He flubbed it and the puck barely dribbled into the net.

Cheeks warm Sasha settled his fluttering hands on Tripp's hips and tugged them against his own. 

"Then when you killed that penalty. They could've tied the game up but you held them off." Cam and the defense had been the ones to stand up to the continuous barrage of shots while Sasha had been pretty ineffectual. Tripp slid to his knees and nuzzled into Sasha's tightening pants. Hands shaking Sasha rested them gently on Tripp's head and stroked his fingers along the gelled strands.

Tripp fucking looked up at Sasha and whispered, "You were amazing," and Sasha felt like someone had knocked the breath out of him. 

That's why Sasha loved the Hurricanes organization. Maybe even more than they loved him

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really set after any particular game.


End file.
